Are You Proud?
by ZeeProfessor
Summary: This takes place the same year Callaghan/Yokai is defeated. Hiro decides to visit a couple people since today's Christmas. Which just means he stops by the police station and the cemetery. This isn't related to my other stories. But is based off the movie in which Tadashi is dead. Enjoy!


**Just a little Christmas story the same year of the defeat of Professor Callaghan. This isn't in the same story of BaymaxDestroy. It's based off the movie in which Tadashi is dead. Enjoy! (I got a little sad myself near the end)**

Hiro flinched at the cold wind hitting his face violently as he cracked open the door. Typical December in San Fransokyo. The sky gently yet frequently sprinkled snow across the city overnight which by now had piled up in the streets and on rooftops.

Hiro reached back inside, grabbing another jacket and a small wrapped present and stuffed it into the inside pocket before making his way from the cafe into the snow covered city.

He walked and listened to the crisp crunch of ice underneath his boot and glanced around. San Fransokyo had recovered quickly from the accident of the portal only months ago. Though people still mourned the loss of some individuals that were unfortunate enough to have been caught in the fight of Big Hero 6 and the former Professor Callaghan with microbots- everything was pretty much back to being normal... Speaking of Callaghan...

Hiro made his way across the street, dashing in front of the tram, as he got to the other side he could hear someone shouting at him of how he's a "dumb kid". Not minding the insult he continued on his way, stopping by briefly in a coffee shop which the person at the counter immediately put a cup of the steaming drink on the counter and another one of hot cocoa. He have his thanks and went back outside, holding both of the drinks under his jacket to keep them warm.

After a couple more turns and running across the street he finally stood at the steps of the police station. Staring up at the building with wide eyed, gazing at the pillars, probably to distract his mind for why he was really here.

Hiro quickly shook his head to clear his mind, remembering to take deep breaths and made his way inside and to the front desk.

He quickly slide a card over to the officer at the desk who was reading some fascinating novel. The man in turn nodded to a guard at a steel door.

The young Hamada blinked and gazed around as the guard led him through a hallway with few guilty or possibly innocent people- the person he was here to meet however was guilty of several things.

The guard soon stopped by an empty white room and nodded to him as he opened the door. "Callaghan will be in there shortly, if anything goes wrong. Just shout."

Hiro looked at him but didn't respond and quickly stepped into the room, sitting the coffee down on the table and sipped his own drink as he took his seat. It was quiet except for the silent ticking of the clock hanging above a large one way window/mirror. Maybe he shoulder leave before the man gets here... Hiro didn't know what he wanted to say, maybe just ask things about Tadashi for closure or something... Maybe this was a bad idea.

But as his mind was fighting over the decision the door opened again behind him, making him jump but he stayed where was as the man who he had defeated walked into view and sat across from him and one of the man's hands were handcuffed to the table. Neither of them said a word until the guard left the room.

"...Hiro."

"Robert."

Hiro put his drink down and made a gesture to the coffee. "I brought you something."

But the Professor just stared at the cup. "How kind of you." It was like the old man was lost in a memory, not blinking.

Hiro watched him then started to grow uneasy as the professor's eyes dulled with... Pain? The man just looked pathetic. Tired, sad, etc. it was strange to see him have that look in his eyes, the fogginess like he was about to tear up.

"Callaghan?" Hiro tilted his head and watched Robert break down in front of him.

The former professor lost it, hitting his hand on the table and used his free hand to hold his face. "He'd be proud of you... You're just like him!" The man sobbed and cried into his hand, remembering the prodigy that tried to save his life, only for the man to selfishly leave the young man to die in the fire.

Robert held his head. "What did I do?"

Hiro just stared at the man, he was mourning. Grieving over Tadashi's death. His big brown eyes flickered to the man. "Callaghan. I'm sorry what I said earlier. You only tried to do what was right."

"... I don't blame you..." Hiro said without really thinking about it. When the man looked up at him confused with tear stained eyes. "If I was put in the same situation when I could save Tadashi I would do anything to get him back."

When Callaghan listened to his words and stared into his eyes he froze, another wave of grief came into his gut. This boy had lost someone that was one of the only two actual blood related family he had left.

As he looked at his face, Robert was taken aback to that fateful day.

Fire enveloped the presentation room and blazed around him. But he only had his eyes set on the object in his hands.

"Professor Callaghan!" A voice shouted through the noise as the building was falling down.

"Callaghan!" The voice grew closer and had nearly been behind him. The man turned with a cold gaze that could've frozen the fire if it was aimed at it, but his eyes narrowed in on Tadashi. The young man coughed. "We have to get out of- what are you doing with Hiro's transmitter?"

The boy stared at him with tear stained, reddened brown eyes. As the professor began forming the microbots around him. Callaghan watched the boy trying to get to him only for him to get pushed back by the microbots.

Tadashi stared up at him. "Callaghan?" He began to make his way towards him but a sickening creak of metal sounded ahead and the young man looked up as a large metal beam landed on his hand.

The microbots made there way through the fire and formed around the older man. But before the shell was complete, Callaghan looked down at his dying student as Tadashi's eyes were dulled and stared lifelessly up at him and as the place exploded, he heard his last words.

"I'm sorry... Hiro."

"Professor!" Tadashi's voice then screamed in his head and he snapped back to see a very worried looking Hiro.

"I'm sorry just... Thinking." He took the coffee with his free hand and sipped it. Before Hiro could say anything else, the man looked at his coat. "Going to visit him, huh?"

The boy closed his mouth as he was about to say something but simply nodded. He looked down and rubbed his arm. "I might as well, I haven't been to his grave in a while since of the whole saving the world thing." The boy joked.

A heartfelt laugh spooked him as the professor smiled warmly at him. "I don't think he's going to blame you. Instead I think he'd be very proud of you."

Hiro just stared then flinched as his watch went off and stood, nearly stumbling his own feet. "I-I have to go now. Maybe I'll come back later." Hiro trend and was about to exit but not until he looked back at the man who still smiled.

"Tell him I miss him and I'm sorry." The older man said and looked at Hiro with tired yet warm eyes.

The boy nodded and his lips slightly formed into a smile. "I think he already forgives you." Without anther word, Hiro left the man thinking about his parting words and smiled, looking up at the ceiling. "Thank you..."

...

Hiro was on his way to the cemetery when he heard a shrill voice come towards him. "Hiro!" He was immediately tackled by a tall girl followed by an equally tall man.

"Hey Honey. Hey Fred." Hiro smirked and looked behind them as three more approached them. "Wasabi, Gogo and Baymax.

Gogo walked up in front of him and snatched his hot cocoa before draining the rest and poked his nose. "What have you been up to, dork?"

Hiro shrugged. "Stop to see Callaghan." As he said the name he saw he group stiffen and felt Honeys grip grow tighter.

Wasabi stood beside Gogo. "What were you there for?"

Hiro simply shrugged. "I'm not really sure, to find out somethings. But he didn't seem mean like when he fought him. He was actually mourning Tadashi." The others shared a look.

Fred looked at him. "Did he say anything?"

"He said I remind him of Tadashi. Then he just kind of spaced out for a while..." Hiro trailed off and the group kept silent.

Then Honey poked his jacket. "What do you have there? Is for someone special?" The golden haired girl teased.

"Oh leave him alone Honey, he doesn't need to be reminded only few would go out with squirt. That is, if I let them."

The rest of them continued to make jokes until Baymax silenced them with few words.

"It's for Tadashi."

Hiro looked up at the robot. The team looked at him. "Is it?" They asked.

He boy nodded and held the present closer to his chest.

Gogo simply slung an arm around his shoulder and held him close. "Do you want us to come with you?"

Hiro shrugged and looked down. "You guys don't have to." He muttered. Honey pressed a finger to his lips quickly. "Of course we'll come! We're family! We never leave each other behind!" She cheered and hugged him tightly.

The team agreed in unison an the girl let him go. "Lead the way!"

Hiro looked at the five of them. They were all great people. He turned and silently made his way into the cemetery, blanketed with snow and dead leaves. The team kept equally quiet as they went through the powdery whiteness, standing out from the bleak beauty of it.

Soon they got to a set of three graves. Reading the past Hamadas,

Hiro's gaze landed on Tadashi's.

He could hear Wasabi say quietly. "We'll wait for you." Then heard as they made there way to stand a ways away.

Hiro knelt on the ground, digging in his jacket and placed the present carefully in front of the headstone. Looking at the colorful robots that decorated the shiny green wrapping paper.

Hiro sighed and looked at the sky. "Hey bro... I did it." He smiled and relieved to say those words. Tears bubbled in his eyes and sparkled.

The boy breathed deeply creating a cloud of frost float into the air.

"We did it... Baymax and our friends helped. Callaghan said about how he was sorry but you probably already know that."

Hiro continued to smile and looked at headstone. "I brought you something too..." Hiro shifted he present closer to the polished rock but paused, giving a short laugh. "Guess I should open it for you."

He quickly unraveled the robot paper and uncovered a box which contained packing styrofoam. He picked an object from the white fluff that scattered on the already light ground.

Hiro felt his breath catch in his throat and sadness came in the tears as they poured down his cheeks. He clutched the dark baseball cap. "I kept it since you ran into the fire..." He breathed deeply to calm himself and continued. He placed the baseball cap down.

"All you wanted to do with your life was to help people, you even risked yourself to do that... Now-" Hiro cried out. "Now look where that's got you, you big dork!" Hiro smiled lightly at the sky.

-keep it- the winds whispered to the boy. A familiar voice sounded through his ears and the breeze blew the cap into Hiro's lap.

The boy let the tears fall freely now and threw his head back to the sky, wailing.

As he sat there, crying his heart out. He could feel gentle arms wrap around from behind him.

-it's okay- his brother's voice spoke again in his ear.

As Hiro turned his head as if to see Tadashi, a large white figure was hugging him instead. Around him, his team...friends...his family held onto the boy, teary eyed as well as they told him comforting stories that made them either laugh or cry of how Tadashi acted around them once Hiro was born and what the older Hamada did on occasion.

Hiro looked to the sky and smiled. As the last words echoed in his ears from the wind.


End file.
